


My Every Road Leads To You

by fullmetalscully



Series: Camp Nano 2019 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Past Relationship(s), Royai - Freeform, detective roy mustang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: Detective Roy Mustang is brought in to head the case of a high-profile kidnapping. The Hawkeye family’s daughter is being held for ransom and he is tasked with finding her before tragedy strikes.





	1. a flame that still burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned into a full blown 7k word fic so i’ve decided to split it into three parts
> 
> it was my first idea for camp nano and I actually adore it i’ve been wanting to write a kidnapped fic for YEARS so i’ve finally went and done it
> 
> i took some liberties with how a police case works. i’m no detective and don’t have the time to sit and investigate how police cases work right down the last detail. it’s camp nano after all, ain’t nobody got time for that this month! ; )

_**a flame that still burns** _

“Got a new case for you Mustang,” Grumman announced, tossing a manila folder on his desk. Roy looked up from his paperwork, his pen smudging as the folder hit it. He frowned.

“Can I ask what this one is about?” he asked, trying to keep the sour tone out of his voice. He had spent all morning on that report and now it was ruined. However, it wasn’t like Grumman to drop a case on him. The man was eccentric in general, not just as a boss, but this was unusual.

“A personal request.” His voice was hard, face pulled tight. That explained it.

“Okay, I’ll take a look.”

“I love these guys, but this is time sensitive and you’re my best detective.”

He would have smirked at the praise bulking up his ego, but Roy’s attention was diverted by the picture and the name on the file.

_Riza Hawkeye. Kidnapped 24/03/19. Missing for two days._

Riza Hawkeye… He hadn’t heard or thought about that name in, what, twelve, thirteen years? They had gone to school together. Kidnapped… Roy swallowed. He didn’t want to think about the kind, quiet girl he had shared a class with for four years before his parents moved away from East City to Central being kidnapped.

From what he remembered she had been one of the rich kids. Most of the class had been, however Riza had never been one to rub it in his face. Roy had come from a considerably poorer background. His parents had worked their fingers to the bone to get him into that school. With the help of his Aunt they had done it though, something he was grateful for every day.

“What do I need to know?” Roy asked, settling back in his chair as his eyes skimmed over the rest of her file.

“Taken from her apartment in Central. From what we determine it was about two days ago,” Grumman began. “No signs of forced entry, but there was a struggle.” Roy swallowed, but nodded. Glancing up when Grumman’s paused, he noticed his boss was having a difficult time with this. “Blood in the carpet. DNA match showed it was Riza’s.”

 _Shit_. “Sir –”

“Another set of prints left on the bedroom and front door,” Grumman forged ahead. He knew for Roy to do his job effectively, Roy would need to know everything about her background and her living situation before she was kidnapped. “We’re running them to find a match as we speak. There are photos in the file, towards the back. If you’d like to see the scene, I can have that arranged.”

“Any suspects so far?” Roy asked, clinically analysing every little detail laid out in front of him. “Any jilted lovers? Someone who would seek revenge on her?”

Grumman shook his head. “I don’t know. I’m… not in contact with that side of the family. Riza only sought me out a few months ago, and it was her alone. My daughter died when Riza was only a child.” Roy was surprised to learn that. In the four years they had been in each other’s company she had never mentioned not having a mother. “Father moved away to East City after Teresa passed away and never told me where he went.”

“I went to school with her,” Roy murmured, looking at the pictures of Riza’s apartment.

“Riza?” Grumman sounded incredibly surprised.

“Yeah. We were in the same class. Then my parents moved to Central.”

“Can you help her?” Roy met Grumman’s desperate gaze. “Riza’s very private and never mentioned her personal life to me, which I understand. However, we’re all each other have left. I won’t lose her.”

“Of course, sir. I’ll do everything I can.”

Roy meant it. That girl was the only decent girl in that school, the only one who hadn’t made fun on him because of his background. Plus, she was the Captain’s granddaughter, apparently. He would make sure he brought her back safe and sound. Riza deserved that much.

* * *

“Mustang, over here.” Roy looked up from studying the carpet of Riza Hawkeye’s apartment. Jean Havoc called him over to the bedroom and Roy’s stomach sank, mind automatically arriving at the worst connection between that room and the other signs of struggle they had seen throughout the apartment. “See this?” Havoc asked, pointing towards the door frame. There were two sets of bloody fingerprints on the white surround.

“Have these been processed?” Roy asked, swallowing roughly. In his mind all he could picture was the young girl he once knew being hurt and dragged, hands bloody, from her bedroom by a stranger with the intent to harm. It made him feel sick.

The officer Roy directed his question to nodded. “They’re being processed as we speak. One set is the victim’s and we’re running scans on the other.”

“Okay, good. Are these the only ones?”

The officer shook his head. “No. There’s another at the front door.” Roy nodded, asking the officer to show him them too.

“It doesn’t look great,” Havoc stated grimly, looking around the living area. There was a smear of blood on the carpet leading towards the door.

“I know,” Roy muttered. “What are you thinking?”

Havoc took another scan before launching into his proposed series of events. He strode back to her bedroom, looking at the rumpled duvet cover on the bed. “She was either asleep or in bed when her attacker made their presence known. There is no sign of forced entry _into_ the apartment, either from the window or the door. No locks are broken so I’m certain Riza welcomed the person in, presumably someone who was friend or an acquaintance.”

Roy nodded. “I agree.”

“From there she was either chased through to this room, knocking this lamp over,” Havoc continued, gesturing towards the lamp lying on the floor. “Or the attack happened after they had sex.”

“Has anyone checked the sheets for evidence?” Roy asked, eyeing the bed. It felt odd to be doing such an act in Riza’s apartment. They had known each other as kids. It felt like an invasion of her privacy.

They both turned expectantly to the officer with the notepad who was furiously noting down Havoc’s monologue. “Yes, no evidence to support that in here or anywhere else in the apartment.”

“Okay, good.” That ruled out rape as well, for which Roy was thankful. The knot in his stomach relaxed slightly. It didn’t mean it hadn’t happened elsewhere, as much as he didn’t want to entertain the thought, however he was glad it hadn’t happened in her own home.

“So, I think this is where the struggle began,” Havoc stated. “Judging by the fingerprints on the door frame and the smear on the carpet, Riza was injured in some way, possibly to the point where she couldn’t walk properly, which was why she was dragged. There’s more blood out in the hall, but just drops, suggesting she was on her feet. Handprints on the wall too, which match her DNA and the unknown assailant’s.”

“Okay. Nice work, Havoc.” He nodded but didn’t smile. Roy understood why, he wouldn’t exactly want to be praised on how he had figured out a young woman had been abducted from her home either. They would both rather it didn’t happen all together.

“Time to interview the neighbours?” Roy suggested, taking one last look around the apartment, his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his Central PD tactical jacket. It was an attempt to try and hide how they had been balled into fists, his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands.

“Let’s do it.”

In this job, a detective sees everything. Most are harrowing and stay with someone for years, others are not so bad. However, seeing all these atrocities, one becomes complacent, never expecting that it will happen to someone they know. That’s what happened to Roy. Of course, these unfortunate events could happen to anyone, no one was invincible. He had always wondered if the day would some that someone he knew would be murdered or kidnapped, however he didn’t _really_ expect it to happen. Even though Riza wasn’t exactly someone he knew, it was still a shock to discover that an old childhood friend had been kidnapped. He wouldn’t have wished that on her, she had been such a good person as a kid.

All he could do now was do his job to the best of his ability, like he always did, and hope that was enough to bring an old friend and the Captain’s granddaughter home.


	2. and in the hour of darkness darlin', your light gets me through

**_and in the hour of darkness darlin'_ **

**_your light gets me through_ **

“What’s the report, Mustang?” Grumman asked tiredly. Despite his obvious worry and exhaustion, the Captain lowered himself into the chair behind his desk with his usual composure, sharp eyes watching him from behind his glasses. He hadn’t given up on this case in the last three days Roy had worked it. Grumman offered his assistance where he could, shelving all other cases, which had been approved by the Captain’s superiors.

“We’ve narrowed it down to three suspects. All male. Late twenties. Our prime suspect goes by the name Frankie Grey. He may be working as part of a group, we’re not sure yet, however we’re close to pinpointing a location. There’s no house address in any records. He’s been a drifter for a while. Havoc has been looking back on his bank records for the past few years and there was a purchase made in the warehouse district. I’ve tasked Breda with tracing the property to find out if he still owns it.”

“Why is Grey the main suspect?”

“He was spotted near Riza’s apartment building on the building CCTV the night of her disappearance. He entered around eight thirty and the cameras never picked up him leaving again, however they went down for four hours between nine and one. Riza’s neighbours mentioned a disturbance around nine o’clock.”

 “Okay. Good work.”

“I’ve put Fuery and Falman on a stakeout of the warehouse. There’s been no sign of Grey moving to the property yet, however he has been making coded phone calls to two other men – Fuery managed to bug his phone using some kind of new technology,” Roy further explained. “It’s definitely suspicious, sir.”

“Can we bring him in then?”

“Not yet, sir. We don’t have any concrete evidence to warrant for an arrest.” Grumman made a frustrated sound and Roy didn’t take it to heart. “Give us another hour or two, Havoc will be able to confirm if that warehouse is his, and if that’s where we can find him.”

Grumman sighed, his exhaustion showing. “Excellent work, and sorry to take out my frustration on you. Let’s suit up.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Mustang?” Havoc called as they exited Grumman’s office. “The warehouse is Grey’s,” Havoc confirmed, approaching him with a piece of paper. “The realtor just sent this over.” Roy took it, anticipation pooling in his stomach. It was an email of the deeds Grey had signed for the property. They had finally got him. “Also,” Havoc continued. “Two months ago, he applied for planning permission with the local council and the councillor I spoke to confirmed they were still in talks with Grey to this day. In fact, he just phoned them yesterday and was rather aggressive about the fact they were withholding his progress for whatever he wanted built.”

“This is it, then,” Grumman announced.

“Yes, sir. Whether Riza is being held there or not, I’m not sure, however, I don’t imagine it would be anywhere else. The building is isolated, the main entrance out of view.”

“This _must_ be it,” Roy muttered. He really hoped it was, however, that wasn’t how the world worked. They would have to wait for confirmation, but it was at least a start to begin searching. “He’s a definite suspect,” Roy stated to the other two detectives. “With this we can question him at least.”

“Let’s go,” the Captain commanded, expression setting into determination.

* * *

“Can I help you?” Grey asked, his tone betraying his irritability.

Roy and Havoc were already at the warehouse. Grumman was ten minutes out and would remain on standby, out of view, behind the building next door with a squad in case they were needed. Underneath his black overcoat, Roy was equipped with a bulletproof vest and armed to the teeth in case this went south.

They both flashed their badges. “Frankie Grey?” Roy asked. The suspect didn’t confirm or deny his identity, but Roy noticed how his grip tightened on the doorframe. He had barely opened the door, so they were unable to see into the gloom behind him, the light from outside barely able to permeate it. “Central PD,” Roy continued. “Detective Roy Mustang and Detective Jean Havoc. May we ask you some questions?” His tone was polite however Roy didn’t feel like Grey deserved it. Ever since they had arrived his expression had remained sour, offering no indication he was willing to help.

Their conversation was short and sweet, Grey answering their questions and giving an alibi as to why he was in the victim’s apartment building – something they would need to check up on.

“He’s the prime suspect,” Roy muttered as they walked away, schooling his anger. If he had his way, he would have arrested the man right now, however they were still waiting on confirmation he had taken Riza.

As if on cue, his phone buzzed in his pocket. “Mustang,” he answered.

“Roy!” Fuery called frantically. “Grey’s on the phone now,” he revealed. There was a flurry of activity in the background of the call. “He’s saying “we need to move her”.” Roy’s stomach tightened, his breathing stopping momentarily. _This is it_. He had already turned around, back towards the door as he reached for his gun. Without a word, Havoc removed his own weapon from its holster.

“Mustang,” Fuery urged. “She’s in there. There was a muffled woman’s scream then Grey stopped it. You need to _go_.”

“Get back up here, _now_.”

“Already here,” Grumman barked, rounding the corner. Roy had never seen such rage on his face before. With the squad composed, Roy nodded and readied himself in front of the door.

* * *

 _Roy Mustang_ … That name poked something in Riza’ mind, something very old. She wasn’t sure why the name was familiar, her mind frantically trying to make a connection as she shuffled in place. The handcuffs rattled against the metal and Riza cringed at the sound. Her mind took a while to kick into gear, having been stagnant for the last few days.

Riza was sure her sanity was slipping away. Between the isolation, complete darkness, and both the verbal and physical abuse she had received in the hands of her captors, it was no wonder.

But that name… It sparked something within her. There was a memory from _years_ ago. From school? Trying to conjure up a face to go with that name yielded no results.

Riza shook herself. Now was not the time.

Regardless, he was a detective, along with this Jean Havoc. They would help her. They would get her out of here and away from _him_.

Hope gave her strength as she rattled the handcuffs, trying to make enough noise they would notice her. It didn’t work. They kept talking. With a frustrated whine, she settled back down, wincing as she rolled her aching shoulders. Frankie had kept her here for days in the same position. Her body was a constant throbbing entity, desperate for release and a chance to lie down and rest.

 _That may never come, Riza, if you don’t_ do _something right now._

A slam jolted her from her daydream. The sound of the metal door closing made her panic. The feeling had been dormant within her for today, which was a nice change. It had been her constant companion since Grey took her from her home.

Frankie _had_ been a friend from her university days. She had invited him over for a coffee the night the _bastard_ had taken her, only for him to turn on Riza and attack her, unprovoked, screaming about something to do with her father. Riza hadn’t understood it. She hadn’t seen her father in years either, since she left high school, so had no idea what was so bad it would prompt Frankie to kidnap her. Her leg ached at the memory. To stave off the rising panic, she quickly forced it from her mind.

 _Focus_.

The detectives were gone. They were _leaving_.

Grey wasn’t going to kill her. They needed her alive to get the money from her father. Once the money came through though, all bets were off. If she didn’t take this chance, she would die. Riza had nothing left to lose, after all.

With the gag in her mouth, Riza took a chance, hoping that it would be loud enough. Filling her lungs with as much oxygen as she could muster, Riza screamed as loud as she could.


	3. my every road leads to you

**_my every road leads to you_ **

Taking a deep breath, Roy kicked the door in front of him open. After days of searching they had finally cracked the case and it felt extremely satisfying to exert all his anger towards the situation on that door.

“Central PD!” he yelled into the gloom. There were three figures standing in front of the table. “Get down on the ground!” Grumman and Havoc’s yells echoed a second after his, the two with the guns raised and poised to kill. Four officers flanked behind them, blocking the exit. There were four others covering the exit on the other side of the warehouse, while two teams of three had climbed onto the roof and entered from above, covering the catwalk.

The three men tried to run, but there was no chance of escape.

A shot was fired, followed by a muffled scream. A _woman’s_ scream. Roy’s heart leapt in his throat, confirming that Riza was in fact here. One man froze and Roy pounced on him, taking him to the ground and restraining his arms, cuffing them behind his back.

“Where is she?” Roy growled into his ear.

“Over there!” he cried, terror blending with frustration as the man struggled to escape. Roy’s knee pressed harder on his back to keep him down and the man cried out.

“Where?” he barked, eyes searching the gloom. There was another muffled yell from the back of the room followed by the sound of handcuffs. Grumman pulled one man back into the centre while Havoc was already there with his own charge.

“Behind those crates.”

Roy motioned with his hand for an officer to take over holding the prisoner. Gun raised and erring on the side of caution, Roy rounded the crates, anticipating an attack, however none came. Instead, in the beam of light offered by his torch he saw a young woman handcuffed to a metal pole sticking out the ground. It was the shape of a “T” so there was no chance to escape.

Riza flinched and backed away from the blinding light, legs struggling to find purchase on the ground. Her feet were bare and black with dirt and grime. The metal clanged together as she tried to put as much distance between herself and this new stranger.

When Roy took a step towards her, Riza tensed, eyes wide in terror. He pointed the torch and gun away from her so Riza could finally see him as Roy crouched low to the ground, keeping distance between them. It was akin to the way someone would try and coax a wounded animal out from the darkness of an alley in order to care for it.

She was wearing pyjamas, the thin material dirty and blood stained. The smear on her leg matched the one he saw on her living room floor. The clothes would have offered no protection from the cold, concrete beneath her. Her wrists were bloody from the handcuffs, trails of it running down her forearms and pooling at her elbows form the raised position of her hands. There was a gag in her mouth, a dirty looking rag that had no right to be where it was. Hair was matted to her head, some strands covered in blood as lay plastered against her bloodied and bruised head.

His heart broke at the physical state of her, as well as the terror still present in her eyes. There was an inkling of a feeling building in his chest from years ago, but he forced it aside for another time. Refocussing on the present, Roy almost saw red. Then he remembered that was not his place. He had been tasked to help this woman, and so he would.

“Riza?” he called quietly, and she flinched. “I’m with the Central Police Department. I’m here to help. May I?”

Ever so slowly he edged forwards. Riza whimpered and closed her eyes tightly, obviously expecting a blow. That anger surged again. With the gentlest touch he unfasted the cloth around her mouth, removing the gag.

“There, that’s better.” Roy tossed it away, removing the offending piece of cloth from his sight, uncaring where it landed. “Would you like some water?” he asked softly. Riza’s eyes popped open in surprise, terrified gaze becoming slightly confused at his actions. Reaching behind him, Roy removed a small hip flask from his pocket, his movements slow as to not startle her. “Here,” he offered with a smile.

Something passed across her face. Roy couldn’t tell what, whether it was finally deciding to trust him or recognition for who he was. Maybe a bit of both. Nevertheless, she drunk all the water in record time. As she drank, Roy took stock of all her injuries.

There was a cut on her leg that had been crudely bandaged. Her hands and feet were bloody and cracked, but that could have been due to exposure to the cold and having been subject to the rusted pole and rough concrete. Hell, it hurt to even kneel on the concrete below them, never mind being left to sit on it for days on end. The cuts on her face didn’t appear to be deep, however they shouldn’t have been there in the first place. The bruising on her cheek was deep purple, signalling a show of excessive force. He gently touched her wrists to try and see the damage, fingers ghosting over her raw skin by accident, and Riza hissed in pain.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “Where’s the key?” Roy barked over his shoulder urgently, shrugging out of and draping his jacket around Riza’s shoulders. This time she didn’t recoil as he folded the end over her lap, offering her legs some warmth as well. That persistent feeling crept back up again, but Roy pushed it down. _Not now. Don’t think about it. Get her out of here and get her somewhere safe._

Grumman repeated Roy’s question – growled more like – and Riza stiffened, her ears perking up at the sound of her grandfather’s voice. There was a brief exchange then an officer handed Roy the tiny piece of metal. Snatching it from his hands, Roy quickly unlocked Riza’s handcuffs and gently removed them. Finally free, Riza launched herself into Roy’s arms, burying her face in his bulletproof vest, jacket falling off her shoulders in her haste. Hands clutched his biceps tightly, holding on for dear life as she finally began to cry. Roy blinked in surprise, but grabbed his jacket before it could fall completely, draping it over her shaking form. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, nonetheless. Riza’s grip on him tightened, edging on painful, but if this what the victim – and his old friend – needed then so be it.

“I’ve got you,” he murmured quietly, shielding her from the view of the other officer. “We’ve got you. You’re safe now.” The response he received was a sob and Roy felt his stomach clench, anger burning anew. How _dare_ they do this to her.  He didn’t know what she had been through in this godforsaken place, and Roy found he didn’t really want to know. However, that wasn’t a luxury he would get as the lead detective on this case.

“Can you stand?” Roy asked Riza, pulling backwards to look at her injured face, placing a hand on her cheek. Her eyes met his briefly, then were cast downwards, tears making tracks down her dirty skin, but she nodded. Gently, Roy assisted Riza to her feet, placing her arm around his shoulders when she stumbled. “Your grandfather is here too,” Roy told her. “He’s waiting for you.”

Riza was silent as they shuffled to accommodate for her limp towards the main part of the warehouse, her grip tight on Roy’s shoulder, clinging onto it desperately. Grumman wrung his hands anxiously in the centre, peering around the crates they just emerged from. He was desperate to see his granddaughter – to see with his own eyes that she was alive and in one piece – but wanted to give Riza some degree of privacy and respect, should she need it. Thankfully, the latter wasn’t necessary.

He froze when he saw Riza, gasping while his eyes welled up. Roy walked her over, then was quickly forgotten about as the two embraced, crying together. Finally reunited, Roy felt himself relax for the first time since Grumman tossed that file on his desk. The hard part was over with.

Roy and Havoc took on the task of rounding up the prisoners and tossing them none to gently into the back of their police van. Breda’s expression was cold as he laid eyes on the three men, his gaze watching their every move.

“We need a medic inside.” Breda nodded at Roy’s request. Just as he opened his mouth, another person interrupted.

“I’m on it,” Rebecca Catalina announced, tone all business as she strode inside the warehouse. “Fuery?” she called to the younger officer. “I’ll need an extra set of hands, if you’re willing?”

“Of course!”

Roy watched as the two entered the gloom and finally stopped. The job was done for the moment. Riza was had been found and freed, reunited with her grandfather. _All in a day’s work_ , he thought tiredly. With a sigh, he leaned against the police van, feeling that lack-of-sleep headache creeping back up on him again.

Something stirred in his mind, begging him to acknowledge the feeling in his chest, but Roy refused.

“You good?” Havoc asked.

Roy cracked an eye open. “I’m good. The hard part’s over. Let’s get these guys to the station and process them.” Havoc nodded and hopped into the front of the cab, followed by Breda. “I’ll let Grumman know,” Roy told them. “You guys go ahead.”

“Roger that.”

With two slaps against the side of the van, Roy bid them farewell then approached the warehouse. More officers had arrived, lights on the cars flashing brightly and doing nothing for his headache. Now the adrenaline was gone it had made its presence known very quickly. This always happened after a hard case.

“Captain, I’m going back to the station with Havoc and Breda to process the prisoners,” he explained to Grumman. Catalina was talking quietly to Riza, her tone kind and friendly as she treated the wound on her leg, but Riza flinched when Roy mentioned the word “prisoners”. Fuery was crouched to the side, watching Catalina’s every move and awaiting instruction. Grumman was placed beside Riza, an arm around her back and her hand held tightly in his. “We’ll take it from here.”

“Thank you, Mustang. Really,” he added, eyes and tone earnest.

“Don’t mention it, Captain. Take all the time you need.” Grumman nodded and quickly turned his attention back to his granddaughter.

The rest of the afternoon was long, finishing time coming and going without Roy or Havoc even noticing it.

“I’m beat,” Havoc announced, checking his watch then groaning.

“What time is it?” Roy asked, taking a sip of his coffee. He had one more report to finish then he would be free.

“Half seven.” Lucky for Roy, tomorrow was his day off. Unlucky for Havoc, he was back at the precinct in eleven hours.

“Go home, man. I’ve got this.”

“You sure?”

Roy nodded. “Yeah. I’ve got tomorrow off, you don’t. Plus, I just need to submit this report then the case is closed on our end.”

“Okay,” Havoc nodded, rubbing his face tiredly. “I’ll submit it first thing tomorrow. Leave it on my desk and I’ll deal with it, seeing as you’re staying late for me.”

“Yeah,” Roy reassured him with no intention of doing so. If he left it on Havoc’s desk, then it wouldn’t be complete, and Roy couldn’t have that hanging over him all night. He needed it closed and sent to the DA, ready to be dealt with tomorrow morning so the criminals could be prosecuted. If it meant he stayed an extra half hour, so be it. Roy would rather have it finished with.

Money had been the only motivation for the three men. Apparently, there were no other accomplices and after an extensive background check by Havoc and Roy, their claim proved to be very likely. The DNA at Riza’s apartment was indeed from Frankie Grey, the small group’s leader. He had broken in and taken Riza with the intent to hold her for ransom. Berthold Hawkeye had come to the Captain for help upon receiving the first letter, which Roy slotted into the back of the file and finally closed it. Each member had similar statements regarding their intent, however it was clearly Frankie who was pulling the strings in this whole operation.

The connection between Grey and the Hawkeye family was muddied, the man giving no clear reason, however he admitted it was some form of revenge. While he raged, handcuffed to a table, Roy couldn’t care less about how Berthold Hawkeye had wronged him. It did aid Havoc’s theory that Grey knew Riza in some capacity when she unlocked her door. However, Grey’s “why” wasn’t his concern right now because it didn’t matter to Roy anymore. They had a confession. What mattered to Roy was getting a damn statement from this two-bit criminal and putting him behind bars for what he did to his old friend.

As Roy fell into his bed that night, completely exhausted with his head thumping, he wistfully wondered how Riza was doing and if she was all right.

* * *

Grumman didn’t come to work for three more days. It was understandable, of course. He had delegated Roy to take his place in his short absence, stating he would be back by the weekend. Those two shifts Roy had worked had been the busiest two days of his life. Being a Captain was no joke. Of course, he wanted to become on himself one day, however, when it was sprung upon someone five minutes before their shift started, it left them unprepared and slightly hating the job.

At least Roy had his friend from Intelligence down to continue the Hawkeye case. He was here to question the three men and discover the true connection between them and Berthold Hawkeye for the DA. Berthold had been notified his daughter had been found and was on his way down to the station that afternoon to discuss any possible motivations Grey might have.

“Hey, Roy,” Maes Hughes greeted, eyes crinkling at the edges behind his glasses as he grinned happily. That was his permanent mood. His black hair shone in the artificial lighting, swept back off his forehead, save for one strand which fell across it.

“Hughes,” Roy greeted, briefly looking up from what he was writing.

“How’s precinct life treating you?”

“Busy,” he replied, scribbling quickly the last few sentences. Once finished he threw the pen down on the piece of paper and leaned back with a relieved sigh, bringing his hands to his face and rubbing it tiredly.

“Coffee?”

Roy lowered his hands, a grateful smile on his face. “Thanks.”

“Coming right up!” Five minutes later Hughes returned, chuckling when he saw Roy had briefly closed his eyes. “That bad, huh?” Hughes handed him the coffee mug and Roy accepted gratefully, taking a sip of the much-needed caffeine. Hughes sat down, making himself comfortable on the couch in Captain Grumman’s office.

“When the position of interim Captain is unexpectedly pushed upon you at a moment’s notice? Yeah.”

“You’re dealing with it very well.”

“Is that sarcasm?” Roy asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not at all,” Hughes replied, his tone genuine. “For someone who had it sprung on them you _are_ dealing with it well. I couldn’t do what you’re doing today, never mind deal with it so well. The precinct is running smoothly, there’s no one complaining, and the place isn’t on fire. I’d say you’re doing pretty well.”

Roy smiled tiredly at his friend’s praise and humour. “Thank you, Hughes.”

“I’m here for the next few days to work that case you submitted. Pretty messy stuff.”

Roy nodded, placing his mug on his desk. “Definitely,” he replied, stomach clenching at the memory of how battered and bruised Riza had looked. There had been no update on her condition yet and although it was really none of his business, he would like to know if she was all right.

“The Captain personally asked you to handle it?” Hughes asked. When Roy nodded he looked impressed. “This just proves you were the right person for this temporary position. Grumman obviously trusts you and your abilities.”

“A little warning would have been nice,” Roy grumbled half-heartedly, but accepted the addition to his ego.

Hughes chuckled. “Always a whiner,” he commented. “Think of it this way, this is just practice for when you take up the position of Captain. This shows you work well under pressure.”

“I suppose so,” Roy sighed.

“You _know_ so.” Hughes stood from the couch. “I better get to work. I’ve got an appointment with one Berthold Hawkeye to keep. Feel free to drop by if you’re not busy,” Hughes added, eyes flicking down to the paperwork on Roy’s desk.

“Oh, yes please,” he replied, jumping at the chance to get out of this office for the first time in four hours.

* * *

Roy shifted his weight in the lift as it rose up the floors. The flowers in his hands rustled as he adjusted the cuffs of his shirt. For some reason he was nervous, but Roy couldn’t pinpoint why. Perhaps it was because he had no idea what would be waiting for him behind that hospital door. Grumman had returned to work with a request he go visit his granddaughter. Roy was baffled as to why Riza would request to see him but accepted it. Besides, the woman had been kidnapped and held for ransom. The least he could do was honour a friendly request.

A _ding_ signalled his exit. Thanking the man to his right who had moved to let Roy past, he took a deep breath and headed for room 312.

“Come in,” a hoarse voice called out to him after a brief knock.

Steeling himself, Roy still smiled in welcome as he rounded the door. Riza was sitting up in the bed, looking expectantly at him.

“Hello, Miss Hawkeye,” he greeted. Expression never changing, she watched him closely. Feeling slightly awkward, he approached the bed slowly. The last time he had approached her she had been handcuffed to a pole. Forcing that memory out of his mind, Roy handed over the bunch of flowers. “I brought these for you. I hope you’re doing well.”

“Thank you,” she replied softly, expression finally changing. As she reached out to take the flowers Roy tried to ignore her bandaged wrists, angry red skin poking out from underneath the stark white gauze.

“Good to hear it. How are you doing?”

“Okay,” she replied, offering no further response.

“Um, Grumman said you wanted to see me?”

Her gaze flicked down to the hands clasped on her lap. They too were bruised and covered in abrasions. Roy felt that anger fester once more.

“I wanted to thank you for your help… the other day.” The last three words were whispered, and she shuddered.

“Just doing my job, ma’am.”

“Please, just call me Riza. You did at school.”

 _Ah, so she does remember me._ “Of course, Riza.”

“I… I didn’t expect we would ever meet again. Certainly not like this.”

Roy offered her a sympathetic smile. “Neither did I, and I wish it was under better circumstances.”

“But it isn’t,” she added, her gaze meeting his once more. Roy searched those brown eyes he remembered from his childhood. He had always liked her eyes. Instead of seeing the trauma of her ordeal in those brown orbs, Roy saw something akin to determination. Judging by her words, she was focussed on the reality of the situation, rather than sugar coating it. That certainly sounded like the Riza Hawkeye he once knew.

“When I…” she trailed off, obviously struggling with her words.

“Riza,” Roy told her gently. “You don’t need to tell me what happened. You already gave your statement to the police, I’m not here for that –”

Riza shook her head, interrupting him. “It’s not that. When I heard you talking to Grey I couldn’t figure out where I’d heard your name before. Then, after I saw your face, it all came rushing back to me. You were my best friend.”

Roy nodded, offering a small smile. “We were.”

“I couldn’t believe that it was really you. Do you remember what you said to me the day before you moved away?”

Roy cocked his head, mind desperately trying to recall what he could have possibly said as goodbye. After shaking his head, Riza smiled for the first time since he entered the room. Her expression softening, she gave him the answer he had been searching for.

“You hugged me on the balcony outside my room. You had climbed up the old oak in our back garden and walked along a branch to reach it, probably breaking a law somewhere.” Roy’s eyes widened as he finally recalled that night. He had almost fallen off the branch and toppled down to land on the patio. Riza had scolded him but grinned at Roy through her tears. He had kissed them away before hugging her tight to his body, loathing the fact that he would possibly never see her again. “You kissed me and what did you say afterwards?”

Roy’s throat was dry. He remembered their childhood spent together. That night had been the only time Roy had ever visited her home and while Riza was outwardly quiet and kept to herself at school, she had quickly warmed up to Roy and shown him another side of herself, one he felt honoured and blessed to have ever met.

“I’ll always find you,” he whispered, swallowing thickly.

It was slightly embarrassed to admit. He had been a lovestruck and nearly heartbroken teenager. Everything was so dramatic back then.

But he had meant it.

It had just taken around twelve years to find Riza again.

Riza smiled, brightening up the room. “And you did. You found me when it mattered the most. Thank you.”

Roy opened his mouth to respond, but there was nothing. He was being bombarded by feelings he had long kept buried, the same inklings that hadn’t left him alone while he had been storming Grey’s warehouse. As a teenager it was to deal with his heartache. As he had grown up, that reason still remained, because he had never _truly_ forgotten about Riza Hawkeye, just opted to focus his attention elsewhere in order to move on with his life.

He was a very dramatic teen.

Then this case came along, and with it, those memories of their adolescent years spent together came flooding back without warning. The seal had been broken on the damn in his mind trying to keep it at bay when Grumman dropped that case on his desk unexpectedly. In order to remain rational and objective, he had rebuilt that damn in record time, however rush jobs always broke at some point. One look at her in that warehouse made him want to tear Grey apart. How _dare_ he do this to Riza Hawkeye, that kind, bight, and brilliant girl he had fallen in love with all those years ago. Seeing Riza in that state made it real. Before she was “The Victim”. Now, she was Riza Hawkeye, high school sweetheart and childhood friend.

“I don’t expect anything from you,” Riza added, eyes returning to her lap. “That’s not my intention. I just wanted to say thank you. You saved my life and I will be eternally grateful for that.” Her face took on a wistful smile. “I just wanted to know if you remembered, as well.”

“I remember. All of it,” he reassured her, taking one of her hands carefully in his. He gave it a quick squeeze. “I always have. I never forgot.”

“When I saw your face, I knew.”

Roy felt as though the air had been sucked from his lungs. “Knew what?”

Shining eyes lifted to meet his. “I knew those feelings never went away. Whether it was amplified by the situation or not, I wasn’t sure, but seeing you now?” Her face softened, one side of her mouth quirking upwards, telling Roy everything he needed to know.

She remembered.

His stomach flopped inside of him.

“Miss Hawkeye?” a nurse called from the doorway, breaking the spell between them. Roy straightened, removing his hand from hers. There was no guarantee they would be able to continue from where they left off. It _had_ been twelve years ago, after all. They were different people. Hell, he didn’t even know her now. For all he knew, Riza could be married and have three kids. He would be disappointed – _devastated,_ a voice whispered in his head – but that was the way life was. Fate had brought them together one last time and whether that worked out or not, remained to be seen. “It’s time to change your bandages,” the nurse added, entering the room with a cart.

“I’ll go.”

A hand reached out to grab his. Riza’s eyes were not desperate, but they were hopeful. “Can – Can you come…?” Her mouth snapped shut, eyes widening. Roy squeezed her hand in comfort, refusing to let it escape as Riza hastily tried to retreat.

“Tomorrow I get off at six,” he told her softly. “I’ll come and see you then.” Unable to help himself, Roy leant forward and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He might live to regret that action at a later date, but he might not. Judging by the slight blush and the smile on Riza’s face, he grinned to himself as he realised that he probably wouldn’t regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so cheesy and fluffly ending but what is fanfic if we can’t give our faves that?


End file.
